A lighting system e.g., a digital addressable lighting interface (“DALI”) system, includes a control system for controlling an operation of a plurality of lighting elements (e.g., luminaires) via a lighting driver including a microcontroller for controlling the plurality of lighting elements based on control signals received from the control system. The control system controls various operating modes of the lighting elements such as on/off and standby/sleep mode. During standby/sleep mode, the control system sends a control signal to the microcontroller of the lighting driver, to turn the lighting elements off, and the lighting driver goes into a low power consumption mode. While the lighting elements are in standby/sleep mode, it is necessary for the microcontroller to receive sufficient power in order to continue to receive messages from and transmit messages to the control system. If sufficient power is not supplied to the microcontroller, messages may not be transmitted or received from the control system, thereby causing undesired operational issues within the lighting system and possible failure to meet lighting communication standards (e.g., DALI).